degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Quarterpastcrazy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the All Falls Down (2) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ~holiday (Talk) 08:07, August 30, 2010 Transsexuality Trans sexuals prefer the term trans gender as they feel their sexuality isnt changed but rather their physical gender. I hope you dont think I am agains any of this, but in someone as young as the said person, some extensive psychotherapy needs to be conducted so that it doesnt cause: a) disruption in the actual transgender community b) confusion with fans/other cast members in the fictional universe, and c) anyone who believes they may be transexual but are confused due to their perception about the show. Chrispliskin LOL are you seriously on the talk page of a Transgender person telling them what Transgender people prefer to be called? That is the height. You have some arrogant balls my friend. Transsexual falls under the LARGE umbrella of the term Transgender. Transsexuals may be Transgender, but not all Transgender people are Transsexuals. Get over it, you FAIL at this. Splainin2doo 03:49, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I left a message to the same effect on their talk page. This person seems to be working toward a psychology major. I hope they aren't planning to counsel transgender people... Quarterpastcrazy 12:51, September 6, 2010 (UTC) If it wasn't so dangerous and sad it would make me laugh. Splainin2doo 16:12, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ??? Hey Dude, where ya been? We missed you all along the Adam page. Glad to see you are back and commenting. Splainin2doo 14:37, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I've just been sick lately with strep, I haven't felt like getting online very much. :) Nothing really big or important. Thanks for thinking of me! Quarterpastcrazy 06:35, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Feel better soon! By the way, nice rats, my cat Jack would love to play with them. He is a "mouser" but he doesn't harm or kill (mice or rats...male cats are another story) Splainin2doo 11:27, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Hah, my cat's terrified of them. They're massive, much bigger than most pet rats I've ever seen, so I'm sure they'd make good playmates, haha. Quarterpastcrazy 22:58, September 18, 2010 (UTC) That's pretty cool. What made you decide you wanted to get them? My Jack is 13 inches tall, so I call him my Tiger. Like I said, except for when it comes to other male cats, he is the very definition of a pussycat. He is the sweetest thing ever, but tough as nails also. Splainin2doo 23:50, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for the delay, I just can't seem to get over this strep throat and I haven't felt like getting online. I actually got them because my friends were in trouble with their landlord for having them. Nobody wanted to take them so they were worried they were going to have to dump them out on the street, or get kicked out of their apartment. So, I took them, and they're excellent pets. Quarterpastcrazy 18:12, September 24, 2010 (UTC) dont ever call me troll okay freak :P You don't deserve to be called a troll; you don't have the intellectual integrity. Freak. ;) Quarterpastcrazy 00:39, September 27, 2010 (UTC) NAH your not worth my time Blood Falcon@ Vanessa: You have no room to talk, you're a bisexual moron with no life. Also, I don't hate bisexuals, I'm one myself. Vanessa @blood falcon :you dont know my life nor do you know me.Your the one who took the time to comment me with the same insults on 3 diffrent pages .yeah i know i made a spelling mistake ,but i think i'll giv you something to make fun ,since you probably cant think of anything else to talk about .